1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to overlay of image data, and more particularly to motion compensated overlays.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Transcatheter aortic valve implantation (TAVI) is a hybrid operating-room procedure that is typically performed in high-risk patients (e.g., patients older than 80 years) with aortic valve defects. TAVI is considered to be an alternative to conventional open-heart surgical techniques that need sternotomy with extracorporeal circulation and cardioplegic cardiac arrest. In either case, implantation of a prosthetic aortic valve is often needed to replace the severely damaged native valve. Though open-chest valve surgery is a well-established procedure, TAVI may be used, particularly for high-risk patients.